Estados
by la-novh94
Summary: cuatro pequeñas historias, distintas parejas, y distinto estado de animo... PxS, AxI, WxA. si no te gusta el yaoi favor de saltarse el tercer capitulo,,, XD aun no lo subo.
1. Alegria

Okay se preguntaran, por que otro fic, ya tienes bastantes, les diré algo nunca es suficiente… XD, siempre sueño o me llega inspiración como ayer por la noche.

Estos son one shots que pertenecen a la categoría song fic, serán 4.

Primero les publico 2 y después me dicen si quieren los otros dos.

Porta- estados, la canción que inspiro esto, y Koutha Hirano dueño de Hellsing, no son míos pero bueno me gusta hacer historias de este anime.

Ya sin quitar mas tiempo.

* * *

_**ESTADOS- ALEGRIA PxS**_

_A veces queda un rayo de luz,_  
_a veces queda la esperanza,_  
_no sabes lo que me haces sentir cuando me abrazas…_

Pip venia alegre, caminando por los pasillos de la mansión, por fin tenia a la chica que amaba era feliz.

_Sé que nos quedan infinitos momentos por compartir,_  
_verte feliz es una razón mas para sonreír…_

El se le había declarado y ella había aceptado, el sabia que esta relación seria para siempre.

_La vida no siempre da de lo que recibe,_  
_mi corazón se siente libre_  
_cuando esta contigo y cuando escribe,_  
_me persigue una razón para seguir el camino_  
_y esa es porque tu corazón camina conmigo…_

El ver ese rostro y sobre todo su sonrisa, lo hacían sentir bien, cuantas veces no había soñado con esto.

_Si tengo que esperar yo te espero_  
_quiero que tu y yo volemos juntos hasta el cielo,_  
_quiero ir a un lugar donde nunca nadie ha pisado…._

Ahora, el solo quería llevarla a parís y enseñarle lo que es disfrutar la vida.

-Seras tu para mí –

_Eres mi presente,_  
_serás mi futuro_  
_y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado…_

-A que bellos recuerdos…-

_Brindo por este solo,_

_contigo todo es perfecto,_  
_porque haces que desaparezcan todos mis defectos…_

-Aun recuerdo, el día en que nos conocimos, fue algo gracioso, je y el hecho de que siempre huías de mí por cantar aquellas canciones vulgares, gritando acoso sexual, mas yo sé que soy un pervertido y tú aun así te fijabas en mí.

_Y nunca lo dudes me haces sentir como un niño_  
_cuando te tengo cerca y me regalas todo tu cariño…_

-Definitivamente, tú me has conquistado-

Y así iba directo al cuartel con paso lento, tarareando una linda canción el capitán.

* * *

Okay esto esta cortito, pero bueno el próximo oneshot AxI.


	2. Tristeza

Continuando el fic, siguiente capítulo.

Advertencias si aun no sabes el final de Hellsing, creo que deberías brincarte este capítulo, ya que bueno esto aun no sucede en las ovas bueno en la cronología a menos que te hayas leído el manga, hablando de ovas ya se acerca la 10 *o*.

Wiii bueno continuando y sin quitar mas tiempo.

P.D los párrafos que tienen al final… es la canción, je errores eso no lo dije en el capi anterior.

* * *

**_ESTADOS-TRISTEZA AxI_**

_Hay cosas que se van_  
_pero cosas que vienen,_  
_cosas que encuentras_  
_y otras cosas que se pierden…_

Era una sombría tarde, llovía fuertemente, en su oficina había una mujer rubia de ojos azules, vestía como siempre solo que ahora no traía su saco y usaba un parche en su ojo izquierdo.

Habían pasado ya 6 meses desde la fatídica noche, Londres se reconstruía pero aun así ella seguís sintiendo ese adiós.

_Recuerdos que deseas encerrar en el olvido,_  
_la tristeza que vive en tu interior nunca se ha ido…_

Odiaba el hecho de recordar, que el se había ido y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Se sentía sola, a pesar de que tenia a seras, esa noche había perdido todo, sobre todo a los hombres que la ayudaron a ser la mujer que hoy era.

_Y no paras de llorar todo es sufrimiento_  
_porque todo pasa siempre en el peor momento…_

Un golpe tras otro y ella aun tenía que estar en pie, por mas que sufriera, ella tenía que seguir, no podría estar lamentándose tenía que guiar una organización y ella no tenia que verse débil.

Solamente en estos pocos ratos de privacidad era cuando podía darse el lujo de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

_Tus lágrimas se quedan disecadas en un cuento de rosas de las que ya no queda nada…_

Había comenzado a sollozar, y a pago su puro, simplemente se inclino en el escritorio y se puso en su característica pose dejando salir las lagrimas en silencio.

_Y sientes como el corazón se rompe en trozos,_  
_la oscuridad te acompaña_  
_y es como sentirse solo…_

-me engañaste, dijiste que estarías conmigo hasta la muerte, y ahora me has dejado cuando mas te necesito- pensaba fue así como vino un recuerdo a su mente.

-Integra, los vampiros no son de fiar nunca confíes en ellos- decía su padre a una pequeña integra, que estaba muy atenta a todo lo que decía su padre.

_Vacío por dentro y sin fuerzas pa sonreír._  
_Estas triste pero intentas fingir que eres feliz,_  
_triste por un adiós,_  
_por un adiós que no quiere irse..._

Ella sonrió al recordar esto, - lo siento padre, te he fallado e depositado mi mayor confianza en un ser como él, y algo mas que mi confianza-, cambio de posición ahora solo se abrazaba a sí misma, y se quedo dormida.

La lluvia ahora era solo una ligera llovizna, e integra dormía tranquilamente. Y se oyó simplemente un susurro- te extraño-.

_A veces queda la esperanza queda aquél quizás,_  
_te preguntas el porqué de lo que jamás comprenderás…_

* * *

_wiiii por fin encontre donde se editaban los archivos, eso significa k corregire mis fics._

_en fin el siguiente capi WxA_

_okay hasta el siguiente capi._


End file.
